Chris' MKX Intros
by cw2k
Summary: Next on the MKX Intros series is my first OC, Chris.


Chris' MKX Intros

If Chris speaks first, he'll prepare his Glock 19 and load it. If the opponent speaks second, he'll cross his arms. If he speaks last, he'll step forward while putting his gun away.

Vs. Alien

Chris: An extraterrestrial...

Alien: (Screeches)

* * *

Alien: (Hisses)

Chris: Leave this place or die!

* * *

Vs. Ashrah

Chris: Who are you?

Ashrah: I am Ashrah, demoness of the Netherrealm.

Chris: Another one...

* * *

Ashrah: Sareena told me of you.

Chris: I have her to thank.

Ashrah: I sense purity in your heart.

* * *

Vs. Baraka

Chris: When was the last time you had a dentist appointment?

Baraka: Insult me at your peril!

Chris: I'll do more than that.

* * *

Baraka: You are the one that slayed our emperor!

Chris: Slayer... I like that.

Baraka: Die, puny human!

* * *

Vs. Bo' Rai Cho

Chris: Master Bo' Rai Cho

Bo' Rai Cho: I am pleased to meet Earthrealm's savior.

Chris: I can't take all the credit.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Mr. Jones.

Chris: I'm honored, Master.

Bo' Rai Cho: This will be a good fight.

* * *

Vs. Cassie

Chris: You must be Cassie.

Cassie: The one and only./Oohhh, quite a handsome soldier.

Chris: Let's see what you got/You know I'm married, right?

* * *

Chris: Sonya never told me of you.

Cassie: She didn't tell me about you, either.

Chris: Element of surprise, perhaps?

* * *

Chris: Angsty teen...

Cassie: Is that a problem?

Chris: One bad day, and there's goes New York.

* * *

Cassie: Finally, a worthy fight.

Chris: Hope I don't bore you, Cassie.

Cassie: Don't worry. I fought worse.

* * *

Cassie: Homefront Warriors Vs. Special Forces?

Chris: We work on the same beat, Cassie.

Cassie: I want to prove we're better

* * *

Vs. Chris

Chris 1: Da hell?'

Chris 2: You ever see yourself in the mirror?

Chris 1: Yea, and I don't like what I see.

* * *

Chris 1: I don't have a twin.

Chris 2: I'm from a different Earthrealm entirely.

Chris 1: Then I suggest you return there, immediately!

* * *

Chris 2: So about Melody...

Chris 1: She's my daughter, pal!

Chris 2: I was going to ask if she has a sister.

* * *

Chris 2: You can't be serious!

Chris 1: You're a faker if I ever saw one.

Chris 2: There can only one!

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah

Chris: Da hell?

D'Vorah: Do we make you uncomfortable?

Chris: Good thing I didn't have lunch.

* * *

D'Vorah: Chris Jones.

Chris: Happy to beat you, D' Vorah.

D'Vorah: Such delusions of grandeur.

* * *

Vs. Ermac

Chris: The soul man...

Ermac: Insults will not save you.

Chris: I do more than that.

* * *

Ermac: Slayer of Shao Kahn...

Chris: The harvester of souls...

Ermac: Yours will join ours.

* * *

Vs. Erron Black

Chris: Nice revolvers. Are those Peacemakers?

Erron: Someone has a good eye.

Chris: Let's go.

* * *

Chris: My Glock...

Erron: Vs. my Colt.

Chris: Let's see who's bullet flies truer.

* * *

Erron: A real gunfight...

Chris: Think you can keep up?

Erron: If the money were good enough.

* * *

Erron: Howdy, partner.

Chris: Erron Black, I presume?

Erron: Someone should give this guy a prize.

* * *

Erron: Melody's a real looker.

Chris: That's my daughter you're talking about./I bet she kicked your ass, huh?

Erron: All the more tempting./That and then some.

* * *

Vs. Frost

Chris: You're a frosty one.

Frost: An ice pun? Really?

Chris: It's a off-day for me.

* * *

Chris: Nice hair.

Frost: Don't try to flatter me.

Chris: Have it your way.

* * *

Frost: You stand in my way?

Chris: What's with that attitude?

Frost: You won't last long.

* * *

Vs. Fujin

Chris: Another god?

Fujin: I am Fujin, God of Wind.

Chris: That explains that tornado we had last week.

* * *

Fujin: Raiden spoke highly of you, Mr. Jones.

Chris: I take it you know of role in Earthrealm.

Fujin: Your heroism is recognised.

* * *

Vs. Goro

Chris: Goro.

Goro: You!

Chris: I take it we won't be friends then.

* * *

Goro: You have never faced a Shokan.

Chris: I've taken down some tough customers.

Goro: I will be your last.

* * *

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

Chris: What's with the gauntlets?

Jacqui: New Special Forces technology.

Chris: Show me what it can do.

* * *

Jacqui: Are you a soldier?

Chris: I'm a Homefront Warrior.

Jacqui: Let's see who's better.

* * *

Vs. Jade

Chris: Do I know you?

Jade: I am Jade, General of Edenia./Your cryostasis affected your memory.

Chris: Let's see what you can do./True, but my skill is not.

* * *

Chris: Jade...

Jade: I will kombat you, Earthrealmer.

Chris: I'm no pushover, you know.

* * *

Chris: Must we fight, Jade?

Jade: We are sparring, husband.

Chris: I'm hoping that's all we're doing

* * *

Chris: You face the Homefront Warrior.

Jade: You are no challenge to me.

Chris: I'll show you how we do things.

* * *

Jade: Greetings.

Chris: Stunning beauty I've ever seen.

Jade: A charmer.

* * *

Jade: Melody is a quick learner.

Chris: She knows there's always improvement of her skills.

Jade: I'll test her next.

* * *

Jade: What should we do after this, handsome?

Chris: Oh... ummm...

Jade: (Laughs) Someone is starstruck.

* * *

Vs. Jason

Chris: I never thought I'd meet the legend...

Jason: (Removes knife from his neck)

* * *

Jason: (Drags a dead girl to the arena and takes his machete from her head.)

Chris: Kill me, if you dare!

* * *

Vs. Jax

Chris: Mr. Briggs.

Jax: What you got, punk?

Chris: An attitude adjustment for you.

* * *

Chris: You face the Homefront Warrior!

Revenant Jax: Hope you got good defense.

Chris: That and much more.

* * *

Jax: You ready for it?

Chris: More than ready.

Jax: Come and get some.

* * *

Jax: Jones...

Chris: Think you still got it?

Jax: What do you think?

* * *

Jax: You have a gun too?

Chris: My Glock 19.

Jax: Real men don't name their weapons.

* * *

Revenant Jax: Another ass to kick.

Chris: Not likely.

Revenant Jax: Then I'll just smash your head in, punk!

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage

Chris: Johnny...

Cage: Got something for you.

Chris: I'm not interested in getting punched in the balls.

* * *

Cage: So you married a stripper?

Chris: Jade is not a stripper./What made you think that?

Cage: That outfit and that pole? Come on, isn't it obvious?

* * *

Vs. Kano

Chris: You!

Kano: Chris, lad! How long has it been?

Chris: Don't try to act friendly, asshole!

* * *

Chris: Kano...

Kano: I'll make this quick

Chris: Where's the fun in that?

* * *

Chris: For Melody.

Kano: She screamed ever so sweetly.

Chris: I'm going to enjoy hearing yours when I kill you.

* * *

Chris: You destroyed my family!

Kano: Your wife never loved you, mate!/What are you babbling about?

Chris: That doesn't justify you killing her!

* * *

Chris: You're one sick piece of shit!

Kano: Then, for Pete's sake, get me a doctor!

Chris: There's no cure for your madness!

* * *

Chris: Black Dragon scum...

Kano: The bane of my existence.

Chris: I'll be glad to end yours!

* * *

Kano: So how's Melody?

Chris: Touch her and you'll answer to me!

Kano: How'd that work out for you last time?

* * *

Kano: You let me live and look what happened?

Chris: That's on you, not me.

Kano: Keep telling yourself that, tosser!

* * *

Kano: So Melody is still alive?

Chris: Out for your blood. Can't say as I blame her.

Kano: This time, she's dead after you!

* * *

Kano: Tanya's plaything.

Chris: I belong to Jade now.

Kano: If you say so.

* * *

Vs. Kenshi

Chris: Kenshi...

Kenshi: Care to test me?

Chris: Bring it on.

* * *

Chris: What made you join the Special Forces?

Kenshi: I did so to slay Shang Tsung, in the name of my ancestors.

Chris: Seems reasonable enough.

* * *

Kenshi: Good to see you, Chris.

Chris: How can you see me?

Kenshi: I have other senses, you know.

* * *

Vs. Kitana:

Chris: Kitana.

Kitana: Try not to be distracted.

Chris: That's never been a problem.

* * *

Chris: It can't be...

Revenant Kitana: Pity you were reformed.

Chris: You sound disappointed.

* * *

Kitana: Chris...

Chris: I'd rather not hurt you.

Kitana: Your charm always seems to get me.

* * *

Revenant Kitana: Jade's lover.

Chris: What the hell happened to you?/Are you angry I picked her over you?

Revenant Kitana: Why should you care?/Don't flatter yourself.

* * *

Vs. Kotal Kahn

Chris: Kotal...

Kotal: I will extract your beating heart!

Chris: So much for a friendly conversation.

* * *

Kotal: Earthrealm's champion.

Chris: Liu Kang came before me.

Kotal: It matters not.

* * *

Vs. Kung Lao

Chris: Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: A challenge, Chris?

Chris: As long as it's a good one.

* * *

Chris: How are you alive?

Revenant Kung Lao: Quan Chi revived us.

Chris: I knew that bald-head penis was behind this!

* * *

Kung Lao: The Homefront Warrior.

Chris: Liu Kang's second rate.

Kung Lao: Very funny.

* * *

Revenant Kung Lao: I wonder if your cryostasis affected you.

Chris: I can still go, Kung Lao.

Revenant Kung Lao: Very well, then.

* * *

Vs. Leatherface:

Chris: Jedidiah Sawyer...

Leatherface: (Growls)

* * *

Leatherface: (Revs his chainsaw)

Chris: You won't make chili out of me!/Never was a fan of chili.

* * *

Vs. Liu Kang

Chris: Liu Kang...

Liu Kang: I will test you, Chris.

Chris: I'm ready.

* * *

Liu Kang: You did not prevent Kung Lao's death!

Chris: You blame me for his demise?

Liu Kang: I will rectify this error.

* * *

Liu Kang: You stole my Mortal Kombat title!

Chris: You were preoccupied with Kitana!/You now accuse me of stealing your glory?

Liu Kang: Touche, I suppose.

* * *

Chris: Liu Kang?

Revenant Liu Kang: You are not worthy of Mortal Kombat champion!

Chris: A title I never wanted...

* * *

Revenant Liu Kang: You are a glory hog...

Chris: You are a tyrant, plain and simple!

Revenant Liu Kang: Your death will make right.

* * *

Revenant Liu Kang: I will end your life, Jones!

Chris: I've already been killed.

Revenant Liu Lang: Whose devotion will yield the best results?

* * *

Vs. Melody

Chris: Do you consider me a failure as your father?

Melody: You were taken away from me!/No, dad. Don't doubt yourself.

Chris: A error I will not commit twice./I'm glad I have a great daughter.

* * *

Chris: Impossible! Kano killed you...

Melody: I'm a survivor, dad.

Chris: I gotta get my paranoia under control.

* * *

Chris: Melody...

Melody: I won't go easy on you.

Chris: Let's see what the Homefront Warriors taught you.

* * *

Chris: You ready, baby girl?

Melody: I always wanted to test you.

Chris: Shall we?

* * *

Chris: What's on tap, Mel?

Melody: Go out for pizza and tacos?

Chris: After this, definitely.

* * *

Chris: Look how you've grown.

Melody: I did with many hardships.

Chris: Tell me about it.

* * *

Melody: Dad?

Chris: I only taught you so little.

Melody: Wait until you see my upgrades.

* * *

Melody: Is this a sparring lesson?

Chris: You can call it that.

Melody: I'm ready

* * *

Melody: What do you see in Jade?

Chris: Kicks ass, whip, smart, gorgeous...

Melody: (To herself) That should've been a rhetorical question.

* * *

Melody: I don't want to hurt you, dad.

Chris: I need to know what you can do.

Melody: What I've got, you won't be ready for.

* * *

Melody: You face the Homefront Warrior!

Chris: I worked with the agency long before you!

Melody: Then prepare to get served!

* * *

Melody: Look at us. Fighting again.

Chris: I don't do it for my health.

Melody: You do it for the glory.

* * *

Vs. Mileena

Chris: Mileena.

Mileena: Let's have some fun.

Chris: I don't think you know the meaning of the word.

* * *

Mileena: So, you and I?

Chris: You do know I'm spoken for, right?

Mileena: Not for long, dear.

* * *

Mileena: Your daughter is alive.

Chris: That's impossible. Kano murdered her./How can you know that?

Mileena: So clueless.../I have my resources.

* * *

Vs. Predator

Chris: Here for the hunt?

Predator: (Growls)

* * *

Predator: (Deactivates his cloak and looks at his opponent through thermal imaging)

Chris: The hunter becomes dead.

* * *

Vs. Raiden

Chris: You seek me out, Raiden?

Raiden: A war comes which threatens this realm.

Chris: Good thing I'm on my beck and call.

* * *

Raiden: I seek your aid, Chris Jones.

Chris: Melody is more advanced, Raiden.

Raiden: Yet you are still champion.

* * *

Vs. Rain

Chris: You remind me of that Prince song, "Purple Rain."

Rain: You insult me, worm?

Chris: Can't take a damn joke?

* * *

Chris: Edenians are disturbingly loyal.

Rain: My people would die for me.

Chris: Death is not an option, Rain.

* * *

Chris: So you and Tanya...

Rain: Mere allies to be sure./You stole her from me!

Chris: I don't see it that way.

* * *

Rain: My regime begins, Chris Jones.

Chris: Like I haven't planned for that.

Rain: Plans are of no use to a dead man.

* * *

Rain: Chris Jones could've been Earthrealm king.

Chris: That's not the reason I do this./It's not in my blood, Rain.

Rain: Then you are a sorry lack of ambition./Queen Sindel disagrees.

* * *

Vs. Reiko

Chris: Remember me, Reiko?

Reiko: You are alive after all these years?

Chris: Yes, and to correct the error of letting you live.

* * *

Reiko: I'll be glad to kill you.

Chris: Delusions of grandeur isn't your strong suit.

Reiko: Neither is your overbearing whims.

* * *

Reiko: You would do well with Shao Kahn's army.

Chris: As a rule, I don't ally myself with egotistical madmen.

Reiko: (Sigh) Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.

* * *

Vs. Reptile

Chris: Reptile.

Reptile: You challenge me?

Chris: I do./I've got nothing better to do so why not?

* * *

Chris: Da fuck is that smell?/You smell like a gas station toilet.

Reptile: Respect me, human!

Chris: A nice long bath can help you with that.

* * *

Reptile: Jones.

Chris: What zoo did you escape from?

Reptile: Your daughter already made that joke!

* * *

Reptile: Turn and run away.

Chris: Why would I do that?

Reptile: I smell your fear/Otherwise, I'll tear off your skin and bones!

* * *

Vs. Sareena

Chris: Sareena...

Sareena: So... you and Jade?

Chris: You... know?

* * *

Chris: You don't look like a demon.

Sareena: If looks could kill...

Chris:... then death is the result.

* * *

Sareena: Chris...

Chris: I never thanked you for reviving me.

Sareena: Your heroism is not to be underestimated.

* * *

Sareena: Mr. Jones.

Chris: Let's see how well you fight.

Sareena: I cannot deny a worthy opponent.

* * *

Vs. Scorpion

Chris: Scorpion...

Scorpion: Your soul will burn.

Chris: I don't think so.

* * *

Chris: Hanzo...

Hanzo: Test yourself against me?

Chris: I do.

* * *

Scorpion: Leave, now!

Chris: And if I refuse?

Scorpion: You will be bathed in hellfire!

* * *

Hanzo: You have a family, Chris?

Chris: My lost daughter returns./Like you, I suffered a heavy loss.

Hanzo: _You think you know suffering?_

* * *

Vs. Shang Tsung

Chris: I know exactly how to beat you.

Shang Tsung: You are not exceptional, Jones.

Chris: I'm full of surprises.

* * *

Shang Tsung: Mr. Jones.

Chris: Didn't Shao Kahn sacrifice you?

Shang Tsung: A certain soul collective was the source of my revival.

* * *

Vs. Shao Kahn

Chris: You again...

Shao Kahn: I live again, human.

Chris: Not for long...

* * *

Chris: You should've been gone when I defeated you.

Shao Kahn: I am not defeated so easily.

Chris: Here we go again.

* * *

Shao Kahn: Bow before me.

Chris: Never.

Shao Kahn: Then die.

* * *

Shao Kahn: I should've killed you long ago.

Chris: Would you rather surrender or swing in a jungle somewhere?

Shao Kahn: I'd rather crush your skull.

* * *

Vs. Shinnok

Chris: You must be Shinnok.

Shinnok: My reputation perceives me.

Chris: It's about to take a hit.

* * *

Shinnok: Mortal fool...

Chris: You face the Homefront Warrior!

Shinnok: An insect created by insects.

* * *

Vs. Sindel

Chris: Your highness...

Sindel: Do not mock me with formality.

Chris: Informal mocking it is.

* * *

Chris: Whay are you here?

Sindel: To know of your Earthrealm capacity.

Chris: Then let's not waste time.

* * *

Sindel: Chris...

Chris: An honor, Queen Sindel.

Sindel: Let us see what honor buys you.

* * *

Sindel: You challenge the Queen of Edenia?

Chris: You tried to kill my allies.

Sindel: I will deal with you first.

* * *

Vs. Sonya Blade

Chris: Sonya...

Sonya: Let's see if you still got it.

Chris: Anytime you're ready.

* * *

Sonya: Cassie can learn from you.

Chris: I've got military knowledge to spare.

Sonya: That's why you're our top soldier.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero

Chris: Why am I not feeling the cold?

Sub-Zero: My power can help you with that.

Chris: I've had enough since my cryostasis.

* * *

Chris: Sub-Zero...

Sub-Zero: You cannot best the Lin Kuei.

Chris: I can sure as hell try.

* * *

Chris: Sub-Zero...

Revenant Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death.

Chris: Time to break the ice.

* * *

Sub-Zero: You have arrived.

Chris: I won't pass up a challenge, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

* * *

Revenant Sub-Zero: Kombat me, fool!

Chris: Only if I must.

Revenant Sub-Zero: You will know the taste of the killer frost.

* * *

Vs. Takeda

Chris: You got a headache?

Takeda: No. I just read minds.

Chris: Huh. Interesting.

* * *

Takeda: I can't read you.

Chris: Telepathic inhibitors. Don't bother.

Takeda: I kind of glad you said that.

* * *

Vs. Tanya

Chris: Such style and grace...

Tanya: I know you're impressed.

Chris: You're right. Show me more.

* * *

Chris: People say you're a traitor.

Tanya: I'm an opportunist.

Chris: That's a first.

* * *

Chris: Tanya...

Tanya: The handsome soldier approaches.

Chris: I'll take that as a compliment.

* * *

Chris: You and Jade...

Tanya: We were enemies, but no longer.

Chris: Thanks for clearing that up.

* * *

Tanya: Chris...

Chris: Never a fan of hitting beautiful women./What's your gameplan?

Tanya: You flatter me.../You on the ground and me on top.

* * *

Tanya: So... you and Jade?

Chris: Is that what this is really about?

Tanya: This is about us.

* * *

Tanya: Ready, Chris?

Chris: What do you think?

Tanya: Let's see if you can handle the heat.

* * *

Vs. Tremor

Chris: I remember you...

Tremor: We met at the Living Forest.

Chris: Until you and Kano got your asses kicked by Tanya.

* * *

Tremor: You!

Chris: Los Angeles got a lot of earthquakes and I think I know why.

Tremor: I will be your apocalypse.

* * *

Vs. Triborg

Chris: What's this?

Triborg: Your looming death, Mr. Jones.

Chris: One death is enough for me.

* * *

Triborg: Chris Jones.

Chris: I now know why I never had a toy robot when I was a kid.

Triborg: You will be assimilated!


End file.
